barisol's child is an only child : another ending
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Ketika aku telah menjadi "Kejahatan" itu sendiri, masihkah aku mampu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan? (AR) #ECIndoArchive #MadnessHorizon


**barisol's child is an only child : another ending**

* * *

Semua karakter The Evillious Chronicles yang ada di sini, dan cerita asli yang saya belokkan di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Akuno-P/mothy**.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Alternate Reality. Disarankan untuk membaca ini dalam keadaan tenang. #ECIndoArchive

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **barisol's child is an only child**

* * *

 _ **is it right?**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku adalah Behemo.

Aku dulunya tidak punya kakak. Ya, aku memang tidak punya kakak, sampai kapanpun.

Aku punya hidup yang berbeda dari kalian. Aku lahir di keluarga yang kaya raya. Aku anak tunggal yang amat disayang oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku adalah pemuda yang membuat orang iri dengan kecantikanku.

 _Apa? Kecantikan?_

Aku dimanja dengan harta yang begitu berlimpah.

Kemudian aku mengenal dia. Seorang gadis yang merupakan pelayan di rumahku. Wajahnya begitu manis, seperti boneka! Aku sangat gemas dengannya!

Lalu tidak berapa lama, aku pun berkenalan dengannya. Dan hubungan kami semakin dekat.

Namun dia tidak tahu dengan diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku paling takut jika dia sampai mengetahuinya.

Meskipun aku amat dimanja, aku memiliki penyimpangan kecil pada diriku; aku suka berpakaian wanita. Padahal aku laki-laki, tapi aku senang sekali mengendap-endap ke kamar ibuku, lalu aku meminjam—baiklah, aku mencuri peralatan rias milik ibuku untuk kupakai pada diriku sendiri.

Mungkin bahasa kalian sekarang, itu _crossdressing_ ya? Hahaha.

Aku juga suka mencuri baju ibuku, dan memakai rambut palsu. Tapi hei, kurasa itu bukan mencuri. Karena pada akhirnya, aku mengembalikannya.

Aku tidak peduli jika kebiasaanku ini membuatku dijauhi orang-orang. Aku tidak peduli jika aku terisolasi. Aku tidak peduli... itu urusan mereka yang tidak suka padaku.

 _Yang penting, aku memiliki orang yang sangat kupercaya sekarang._

Karena hal itu, aku tidak punya teman. Makanya aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain boneka diam-diam. Tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya selain diriku sendiri.

Semakin hari, aku semakin menyayanginya. Dia juga tampaknya juga menyayangiku. Akhirnya, aku menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku padanya.

Dia sangat cantik dan manis, seperti boneka.

Apalagi ketika dia mengenakan baju pelayannya itu. Aku belum pernah mengenakan baju pelayan itu. _Aku ingin sekali mengenakannya_.

"Hei," ucapku padanya di suatu hari.

"Ya?"

"Kamu cantik banget sih, kaya' boneka." Aku bergombal. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu-sipu.

"Kamu bisa aja."

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku mulai serius dari sekarang. "Hei, aku boleh minta sesuatu, enggak?"

"Apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang, karena menanyakan hal ini sama saja aku membongkar identitasku yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mempercayainya. Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku meminta ini padanya. "Aku boleh memakai baju pelayanmu itu gak?"

"..."

Dia terdiam, maka aku ikut terdiam juga.

"Kamu serius?" Dia bertanya dengan suara pelan. Aku semakin cemas dengan jawabannya.

Aku mengangguk mantap, walaupun aku mulai merasa ragu. "Ya. Aku ingin sekali mengenakan baju pelayanmu itu."

Dan aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya.

Matanya menatap lurus padaku, dan aku balas menatapnya. Ada suatu guratan aneh di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat. Ketakutan dan kebencian.

"... menjijikkan."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku mendengar suara yang gaduh dari luar pintu kamarku ini. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Aku melihat dunia menjadi merah. Kamarku menjadi merah. Merah.

 _Aku tidak lagi percaya pada siapapun._

Aku memegangi tangan boneka yang masih terasa hangat. Dan mengangkatnya. Menggenggamnya erat seolah meminta dukungan darinya.

Aku takut.

Untuk apa aku dilahirkan seperti ini?

Untuk dibenci?

Apa karena kebiasaanku ini?

Kenapa aku harus dibenci?

Aku hanya suka berpakaian seperti wanita!

Salahkah?

 _Aku takut._

"Behemo!"

Suara itu terdengar marah. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah manapun. Aku hanya berani menutup mata dalam-dalam. Meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Menenggelamkan diriku dalam kegelapan. Aku takut, aku takut, _aku takut_...

Tapi aku tidak membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Karena inilah aku!

Suara itu perlahan menjauh. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Aku kehilangan suara itu.

Aku sendirian.

"Hei."

Dan suara kali ini terdengar begitu pelan. Suara yang berbeda. Suara yang begitu dekat denganku.

Aku akhirnya berani membuka mata. Dan mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu.

Cermin.

Ada bayangan seseorang di sana.

"Siapa...?" Dengan suara lirih, aku bertanya padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Melainkan berjalan keluar dari cermin itu, dan melangkah keluar darinya.

Dia benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Lalu dia berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku pun tercengang. Apa mau orang ini?

Dan datang darimana dia?

Rambut pirangnya hampir serupa denganku. Matanya sebiru milikku. Wajahnya sama denganku.

Hanya ekspresi wajah yang membedakan kami. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin, menatapku dengan membunuh. Berbeda denganku yang pasti memasang wajah ketakutan.

"... kau tidak seharusnya ada."

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku adalah Levia.

Aku dulunya tidak pernah punya adik. Dan memang sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah punya adik.

Aku dikatakan sebagai anak jenius yang hanya ada satu di antara anak yang terlahir dalam seribu tahun. Karena aku sudah memasuki jenjang kuliah di umurku yang masih begitu belia, enam tahun.

Aku sangat cerdas. Aku sangat jenius. Aku akui.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran.

 _Dalam laut boleh diajuk, dalam hati manusia siapa tahu?_

Hati manusia adalah hal paling misterius yang pernah aku ketahui.

Aku menemukan dua orang yang dulunya adalah sahabat. Namun di suatu hari, salah seorang di antara mereka memamerkan barang pemberian kedua orang tuanya yang mahal, dan yang lainnya pun senang. Sekaligus iri. Dan iri itu menggiring dirinya pada sebuah kebencian.

Dia mencuri benda itu dari temannya tersebut, dan dia ketahuan.

Hubungan mereka retak dikarenakan kejadian itu. Akhirnya mereka pun saling membenci.

Aku mengamati mereka. Dan aku pun penasaran; kenapa mereka saling membenci? Apakah yang menyebabkannya?

Aku menemukan alasannya, lalu terheran; kenapa salah satu dari mereka mencuri?

 _Karena salah seorang di antara mereka merasakan keirian hati._

Lantas kenapa dia merasa iri?

 _Kenapa ada kejahatan di antara mereka?_

Begitu pun dengan manusia-manusia lainnya. Mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka saling mencelakai, mereka saling membunuh, mereka saling membenci.

Aku terus mencari dan mencari. Aku meneliti manusia. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan kejahatan itu ada di hati mereka. Adakah pemicunya?

Kemudian di tengah pencarianku, aku tersadar—

—penyebab dari kejahatan tiada henti ini, tidak ada di dunia ini.

Mereka ada di dunia yang berlawanan dengan dunia ini. Pasti. Itu pasti. Makanya aku tidak dapat menemukannya.

Aku harus mencari tahu penyebab itu.

Tapi sebelum aku menemukannya, aku telah mengalaminya.

Aku telah mengalaminya.

 _Aku menjadi jahat._

Salah seorang temanku menghinaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang jenius.

Kemarahan muncul di dalam hati. Aku kehilangan kesadaran diri. Gelap mata.

Lantas aku terlibat dalam adu fisik dengannya. Aku memukulnya. Dia membalasku. Dan akhirnya kami saling bertikai.

Seusainya, aku pun tersadar—aku telah memukulnya. Aku telah membencinya. Aku telah menjadi _jahat_. Sesuatu yang selama ini kuteliti ternyata sudah aku alami.

 _Aku telah menjadi jahat._

Selama ini aku menganggap bahwa itu adalah hal yang salah. Kejahatan seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

 _Tapi ketika aku sendiri telah menjadi seperti itu, apakah aku masih bisa menganggapnya salah?_

Aku bingung. Bohong jika kubilang aku tidak takut. Apakah aku telah menjadi salah?

Apakah aku tidak seharusnya ada seperti kejahatan itu?

Aku pun mengunjungi rekanku yang terlibat dalam penelitian terhadap dunia paralel. Aku pikir aku bisa menanyakannya tentang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kejahatan ini.

Tunggu dulu. Apakah kejahatan ini benar-benar bisa dihilangkan?

"Ada apakah gerangan kau menghampiriku, Nona Levia?"

Dia menyambutku dengan senyum lebarnya, di kursi putarnya. Aku tersentak, tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku langsung saja," ucapku pelan. Lalu menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Adakah cara untuk menyembuhkan 'penyakit ini'?"

"Oh, maksudmu 'Kejahatan'?"

Dia mengetahui apa maksudku.

"Kuberitahu saja." Dia berbalik. Dia membaca perlahan hasil penelitian miliknya yang berada di meja belakangnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa penyebab 'Kejahatan' tidak ada di dunia ini, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kemungkinan besar dia ada di dunia lain. Dimensi yang berseberangan dengan dunia ini."

"Nah, coba kau pikirkan saja secara logisnya, Nona Levia." Dia berbalik menghadapku kembali, dan berdiri. Berhadapan denganku. "Jika penyebabnya ada di dunia lain, maka itu berarti bahwa dunia lain itu adalah dunia yang juga dipenuhi dengan kejahatan, bukan? Dunia yang merupakan asal-mula dari 'Kejahatan'?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Mencoba untuk memikirkan arah dari pembicaraannya ini.

"Diri kita ini juga ada di dunia lain, atau dimensi lain, dan marilah kita sebut mereka sebagai 'kembaran kita'. Melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan kita, namun mereka tetaplah kita. Karena mereka adalah 'kembaran kita'. Dan berhubung dunia lain itu adalah asal-mula dari 'Kejahatan', maka 'kembaran kita' itu adalah 'diri kita yang jahat'."

Dia melemaskan punggungnya, dan bersedekap. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Nona Levia?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku membiarkan dia sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Untuk menyembuhkan 'penyakit'mu itu, kau harus melenyapkan 'kembaran kita yang jahat' itu."

"Melenyapkan?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Dengan kata lain," dia pun menyeringai, "kau harus menghapus 'dirimu yang lain' agar 'Kejahatan' milikmu ikut terhapus bersamanya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bagai membasuh muka dengan air liur.

Aku bertemu dengan "diriku yang lain" dan aku berusaha untuk "menghapus keberadaannya".

"Apa maumu?" Aku melihat wajahnya yang serupa denganku tampak ketakutan. Dia merangkak mundur, dia ketakutan melihatku tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Aku tidak punya apapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya berpikir.

Kenapa "diriku yang lain" ini sangat bertolak-belakang denganku?

Aku yang jenius dan dibanggakan oleh banyak orang, memiliki "kembaran" yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Sepertinya dia laki-laki, tapi kenapa dia mengenakan baju wanita?

Kenapa aku memiliki "kembaran" yang menjijikkan?

Apakah benar dia adalah "diriku yang jahat"?

Apakah benar? Yang lemah dan menjijikkan ini?

"... kau tidak seharusnya ada."

Kata siapa? Kataku?

Aku berusaha membunuhnya. Karena aku yakin, "penyakit"ku ini akan sembuh dengan membunuhnya.

Aku akan sembuh.

"Kejahatan" ini tidak akan pernah ada.

"Diriku yang jahat" ini tidak akan pernah ada.

 _Diriku ini tidak akan pernah ada._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku hilang akal, hilang ingatan.

Aku membunuhnya, dengan tanganku sendiri.

Jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan ketika melihatnya menangis. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan penyesalan?

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan kegilaan?

Perasaan negatif apa ini?

Aku membunuhnya!

Aku telah menghapus keberadaannya!

Dengan begini, aku telah "sembuh"...

... benar, 'kan?

Lalu perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa aku harus merasakannya?

Apakah ini yang disebut penyesalan?

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

 _Aku baru saja menutupi kesalahanku dengan memperbesar dosaku._

Aku baru saja melakukan kejahatan.

Membunuh.

Bukannya itu "Kejahatan"? Bukannya itu perbuatan _jahat_? Bukannya dari awal aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan "penyakit"ku ini?

Apa bedanya aku sekarang? Bukan anak laki-laki ini yang jahat. _Melainkan aku._

Akulah yang jahat.

Heh. Apanya yang sembuh? Aku tetap "sakit". Aku tetap jahat.

Tidak.

 _Dari awal aku memang sudah jahat._

Pantaskah aku ini ada?

Sama seperti "Kejahatan" itu, aku seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Ya, 'kan?

Seharusnya aku yang menggantikan posisi anak itu. _Seharusnya akulah yang mati_.

Seharusnya tangan ini bernoda merah karena membunuh dirinya sendiri. _Bukan membunuh manusia tidak berdosa seperti anak itu_.

 _Ketika aku telah menjadi "Kejahatan" itu sendiri, masihkah aku mampu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan?_

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku memekik dalam hening. Aku jatuh dalam air mata. Kudengar pintu dibuka, namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

 _Aku mati. Dan aku pun lenyap._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Cerita ini sebenarnya dari awal masih mengikuti alur cerita aslinya, yaitu **Barisol** **no** **Kodomo** **wa** **Hitorikko**. Namun pada suatu titik, saya membelokkannya sehingga membuat Levia bukannya sadar karena dia sudah dijebak oleh "rekannya" (yang kemudian berinkarnasi menjadi Seth Twiright di Third Period), dia justru sadar bahwa dia sudah menjadi "dirinya yang jahat" itu sendiri. Trus bunuh diri karena depresi, yay. Saya gak tau apakah sebenarnya dewa di dunia EC emang bisa mati atau gimana. www

Baik, saya tahu ini membingungkan, saya sendiri juga bingung. Asal aja saya ngetiknya ini, dan terburu-buru. orz Untuk pertama kalinya saya bener-bener publish fanfic EC di fandom yang sebenarnya... dan plis, pelayan Behemo itu bukan OC, 'kan? Itu emang beneran ada di cerita aslinya, tapi tanpa nama, jadi gak masuk OC, 'kan? /sudah

DAN BENERAN SAYA GAK PEDULI LEVIA SAMA BEHEMO MAU DINOTIS ATAU ENGGAK, DARI DULU SAYA GATEL BANGET PENGEN BIKIN FANFIC TENTANG MEREKA BERDUA, SO IT'S OKAY FOR ME HAHAHAHA. /nak

Sekian. Maaf saya ngomong terlalu tidak jelas. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

* * *

26122015\. BCAOC:AE. YV


End file.
